Many conventional wireless devices communicate using radio frequencies (RF) that generally range between two and eleven gigahertz (GHz). These systems generally employ either omnidirectional or lower-directivity antennas, primarily because of the comparatively long wavelengths of the frequencies and relatively low path loss. The lower directivity of these antennas may limit the throughput of such systems over longer ranges.
Due to the high path loss associated with communicating using millimeter-waves, highly directional antennas with large apertures are generally used. Highly directional antennas may be smaller and more compact at millimeter-wave frequencies and could improve the throughput of these systems. These highly directional antennas may make it difficult to establish and maintain communication links between wireless devices, particularly when the wireless devices are mobile. Furthermore, these highly directional antennas may make it difficult to quickly reestablish a link that has been lost due to movement or rotation of one of the devices.
Thus, there are general needs for methods and wireless devices that use highly directional antennas that can quickly reestablish communication links. There are also needs for methods and wireless devices that can communicate with a higher throughput.